La notte e Cielo
by Deo Cairde
Summary: All I remember is two voices, eight flames, and my name. I don't know why I am here, Why I know everything that is going to happen, and why I am being told That I am the next Mafia Boss along with my first friend I met since arriving in this strange place. Why can't I remember my past? What am I going to do now? Full Summery Inside! CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1

**Cinnamon: Yo my people! Yup.. once again I am starting a new story! If you read any of my other stories.. those will be being worked on as soon as possible. I am really sorry for the updates. Also, at the end of my author notes, I will be putting a anime related story. May it be funny, awkward, stupid, or sad, so if you have a story... share it!**

 **Brownie: Unfortunately we still have not gotten out Nekos Lap-top so we are making due with the PC's we have.**

 **Cinnamon: Yes, the Character personality is based off of me in many ways. I hope you enjoy La notte e Cielo. This translates into The Nights and Day Sky. You will understand why I am naming this story this once this chapter is over. I do hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: Dark, Cussing, Depression, OC character, OCxTsuna, a little OC Tsuna, Mature Scenes and references, and finally there will be a huge change in the original story plot of KHR, and a changeup on the History for the Vongola...**

 **Summery: All I remember is two voices, eight flames, and my name. I don't know why I am here, Why I know everything that is going to happen, and why I am being told That I am the next Mafia Boss along with my first friend I met since arriving in this strange place. Why can't I remember my past? What am I going to do now? Finally, What's going to happen if I can change the future I have seen? I am not sure quite yet who those voices belongs to, but I am going to find out... That way I can know who I was, who I am, and who I'm going to be.**

* * *

 **~Unknown POV**

The only thing I remember, is a dream. Nothing more than static fills my brain, thinking of my past before I awoke. In the dream, if you can even consider it that, I sat on the floor of an empty white room. The room was void of any decorations, the walls whiter than snow and the floors shined with a fresh coat of wax. Nobody but me occupied the room, and I couldn't speak. No matter how hard I tried, my voice wouldn't leave my lips, catching in my throat like a silence plea to not be released yet. After observing the room future, it seemed more like an endless hall that only seemed to grow the further you walked down it. It made me feel trapped, and scared. Tears gathered in my eyes as I slowly got up on unsteady legs and began to walk. It was like I was a baby dear, my legs locking up and wobbling as I traversed across the floor. I didn't know where I was walking, but I kept moving my body forward as I traveled through the cold and bright abyss. Time stretched on, too, droning on in a terrifying convolution. I kept stumbling around, my bare feet became numb from cold. My skin prickled with goosebumps begging for warmth from the exposure the black knee high nightgown I wore had.

If words could fully describe how suddenly the dream warped, I don't think I would have been able to say it from ly lack of speech ability. The best way to say ith, though, was a light flashing brightly in my eyes. It was like suddenly, right as my body was about to give from under me despite my determination to find the end of the room, warmth filled the entire area. Warmth and color, surrounding my being and bringing life in the white area. My body, not taking the shock of the change well, fell to the floor despite the healthy glow it was beginning to support now that it wasn't freezing alive. The colors flew around me, bringing even more warmth to me as they danced and circled my fallen form, before spreading out in a ring and showing me colors I didn't know I longed for. They took up a majestic form, the colors that has burst to life in front of me. Flames that rose to the ceiling like pillars. I stared in amazement as the grand statues of heat condensed into 7 unique crackling balusters of multicolored infernos.

It was in wonderment that I stared at the twisting and spitting flames as they took form around me. Their shades and coloration bewitching me as my legs lay limply under my prone form. My eyes danced across the image,not cowering away from the bright light they emitted as my pale white skin glowed. The flames, majestic as they are, then did something only a dream could fathom. Something my mind faltered on, the wonder fading into confusion. They spoke to me.

Black, Orange, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple and Indigo each greeted me. Voices so human like as they enunciated their message. Yet, somehow they were also filled with something akin to sorrow that I'm sure not living being could feel. No names were mentioned as a greeting, and I felt my very self being examined. Was I some kind of rat for testing, or was the scrutiny just my imagination?

Out of the eight flames, the Orange and Black gave off power and authority, shining bright and with heat that was like a second skin. They stood together, the tips of their personal light mingling into swirls of fire before blending back into their respective places. The Orange, ' _like a sunset'_ my mind supplied without remember how it knew what one looked like, spoke first after a long moment of silence. It wracked my nerves to hear only the popping of the dangerous elements surrounding my defenseless self. There was no reassurance I would be okay until he greeted me once again, the voice rising from the blaze much clearer than before. This time he announced a name with his acknowledgment.

"Hello **_** "

I stared at the Orange flame, captivated for only a few seconds before my attention is turned to a new voice. Her voice sounded beautiful, like silk as it arose from the Black flame. It arose, speaking of many things. Too much information overloaded me, so much that my head began pounding with the confusion in my mind. Things that overwhelmed me with questions I needed answers for. She tells me things, stuff that I wish I never knew and at the same time will never regret knowing.. Secrets of a life I hadn't yet lived, a gift I hadn't asked for and a parting.

The dream ends with her voice giving a farewell, her tone solemn as if she was sending out to battle. A prickle of fear taped at my back, my hairs standing on end as my vision began to darken with the diminishing flames. My arm reached to the retreating flames as coldness takes over the previous heat, a pitiful attempt to beg them not to leave me. Dread enters my stomach like a tornado tearing up everything in it's path before I close my eyes to feel my body retaken over by the chills. Like a light switched off, the endless hall I never wanted to see again had flickered before me, closed off before hysteria could take over me too. Scared to open my eyes and be greeted by the colorless cold white room, I squeeze my eyelids tighter, mulling over all the uncertainty and undeniable questions in my head.

' _Why am I here? What did they mean by "Child of the Night Sky"? Who am I, and what is my past? What is my purpose here? Why do I have the power of knowledge before it comes to past?'_

Hours seem to pass before I open my eyes, mind swirling before re-shutting them when blaring pain snatches them. Like a handle turning on a stream of a never ending flow, opening my eyes triggered information to spill into my head. Grunting in pain, a tear slips past my clutched eyes and trails down my check. I choke down a sob as more and more knowledge is crammed into my skull. I am hit with sudden images of daily live for girls my age- _14 years old_ my mind informs me- and for people who lived alone. In a few agonizing hours I know how to speak 10 different languages, properly walk and talk, and proper manners. Anything I would have- should have learned circulate inside me. All of the human history, everything I should be well educated in for my age, the layout of the town I lived in, and the school I now attend to. All gushing through a completely open fountain.

After finding out it's impossible to try anything but, I lay there as my skull pounds in a dull ache. Time flies like seconds to me and only thanks to the window beside my bed do I know three days has passed within my initial wakening and the time. It's not until the night has passed, rest finally coming to me with the cease fire of thoughts coming to a halt. During the night after I had fallen under a dreamless sleep, I had only only woken to the pain, thankful it was less than the last time. Once I could finally sit up and look around, I knew all I could. Within such a little amount of time so many things were shown to me, yet sadly not many of my questions were answered. Before I can mull over that, though, I take in the area called my room.

My room is nothing extraordinary, but I love it. The walls are a light purple that was decorated with several posters and handmade paintings. The corner of the room, also the end of my bed, held a simple wooden walking chair with a red pillow to sit on. About five feet away from the chair is a bookshelf that reaches from the floor to the roof, bull of books with different genres. On the wall opposite to my bed across the room, there two doors at each corner.

The first door on the left side leaves into the reach of the house, while the second lead into a small walk-in closet filled with clothes my size and a school uniform hanging clean on the handle of the door. In between both doors is a desk that has a laptop, keyboard and mouse, a snow globe collection, and hooks filled with little string judos and luck charms. There was a simple clock there and a small jewelry box. The three drawers it had, once opened, had extra school supplies, paint, paint brushes and makeup. The last wall had a window and window seat which gives me a good view of my neighborhood. This was the wall mostly filled with posters and paintings so nothing else was there. Convenient, no? In the middle of the room is a small wooden table with four pillows.

 _'At least they thought of my comfort'_ I snicker as I stand up wobbling, going over to check the calendar nearby, and stare as I realize something really important. It was a school day, I was registered as a student and I had yet to get ready! Energy fills me as I rush around to get ready. Due to special qualities also gained, giving me foresight of anything undertaking the future, I know that Hibari will be at the gates at precisely 5:58 for any late comer that might be at his mercy. I pull my shoes on to finish my look before jogging out of the door and yelling an empty 'goodbye' to my lifeless home. Pointless, I know, yet it somehow doing it gives my comfort. Like, maybe when I return somebody really will be waiting there for me.

I run past my gates before looking down to make sure I don't attract any muggers. I don't notice anybody nearby me until when I feel my body being stopped by forced. I slam into the hard concrete ground, dropping my stuff in the collision. I look up from my items and bag on the ground to see the face of the person I literally just ran into. Judging from where we both sat on the ground, he's only an inch shorter than me at 5'2; me being 5'3. His caramel brown hair defied all laws of gravity and matched his equally brown eyes. His pale cheeks were slightly flustered from embarrassment, making him look more feminine then I thought a male could be.

"I am so sorry!" We state at the same time. We call out once again in sync, "Sorry!" causing me to crack a smile and giggle. I stand up while calming my erratic giggles and dust off my skirt before reaching out to help. The boy stared at my hand for a second as if I was going to hurt him before happily accepting it, making confusion fill me. Shaking it off, I start to pick up my stuff. The boy bends down to copy my movements with his own fallen belongings, looking guilty for the collision.

"It's no problem." I state, pulling my crimson red hair out of my face. Straightening myself up after grabbing the last pencil and shoving it in my bag, I watch as the boy smiles at me. His eyes widen, taking my uniform. Until then he didn't he notice my uniform, which coincidentally was the same as his. The boy's eyes swirl with wonder, taking ahold of the only information my outfit gives him. Suddenly, that same wonder vanishes and is left with protective sadness.

"Y-you're from Namimori Middle?" He asks with a frown. Confused I nod, before explaining that I was a new student and that today was my first day. The boy, who still had yet to state his name, seems to relax as I tell him my situation. After I finish, he holds out a hand in greeting. I take it lightly, giving it a shake before releasing it.

"T-th-then, hello. Sorry for running into you. My name is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna..." He pauses as if considering something trivial. "... T-that is, if you w-want to be my friend. You see, a-at our school, I am known as Dame-Tsuna." The last part was said in barely a whisper so I had to strain myself to hear. What I did hear made me frown and I look at Tsuna sadly.

"Why are you called 'dame-Tsuna?" I ask, curious. The boy seemed very nice, so I couldn't see why somebody- let alone the entire school- call him such a wretched name. People were so judgmental and cruel to call another person useless. Tsuna stares at me for a split second before shyly avoiding my eyes and looking over to the side. I watch with acute awareness as he bites his lower lip while thinking over his thoughts and how the same bitten lip bounces back to place as he answers the question.

"I'm… stupid in a sense. I get horrible grades, I'm no good at sports and I trip over nothing. I can't stand up to teachers not bullies, and every day I prove with klutzy mistakes daily that I live up to the name." His voice is sad and wavering, words flowing from his mouth sorrowfully as he tells me. I get the feeling from his explanation that he was used to this treatment from teachers and classmates alike, making me feel sick thinking about it.

"Okay." I state calmly, trying to hide my sudden anger towards my soon to be classmates. I was sure half of them didn't get any better grades than him, and the teachers were completely foolish if they thought it was okay to let the stupids to get away with it. I didn't know this boy but I felt a certain pull to him. Not only that, but it felt like one in I wasn't too sure I ever wanted to break.

"Hu?" He asked stupidly, looking confused. Laughing, I look at him and then throw one of my arms around him. "Sure I'll be your friend, Tsuna." Joining my laughter, Tsuna relaxes into my grasp and hesitantly puts an arm around my waist. It's as if I was his first friend, thought after hearing his explanation, that wouldn't be surprising. Anyways, he is doing me favor by being mine. A spark in my heart makes me feel like by being his friend, it would lead me not just to my answers, but to the future that I was made to have.

"Now Tsuna," I state easily. "We need to go before Hibari-san bites us to death."

Nodding, we set off, joined at the hip and laughing at the little jokes sent between the two of us. Tsuna tells me a little bit about himself while we finish our trip to school. Once we arrived, we ended up being a minute and a half early. I let go of Tsuna as soon as we arrive to the gates and before he can question my actions, I start dragging him into the building. We arrive to our classroom within record time and I jerk open the sliding door to waltz in, still holding his hand.

The classroom goes deathly quiet as they hear the loud clatter of the door and notice me, being a new student. The teacher, not honestly looking like he cared at all, rudely requested I state my name. I don't bother, paying more attention to the rest of the room, brightly lit by open shades on the windows. To the right, walls decorated by algebraic papers and instructions for math equations. After inspecting me over, the girls start whispering and the boys began to drool. I would have loved to stop the stupid reactions myself, but Tsuna pulling on my sleeve with his free hand brought mine and everybody else attention.

"Yes Tsuna?" I question. My simple question sent gasps and whispers across the classroom. Was it seriously that bad to be with him? I then realizes their problem. Not only did I use his name, but this entire time, the nitwits never noticed I was holding his hand. Tsuna doesn't say anything, but starts to pull his hand away. A blush was spreading across his cheeks from the new attention and he seemed to shrink with every passing second.

I sigh, before squeezing his hand with my own. I look at the class and smile, feeling something akin to anger, but wasn't quite that- yet. The smile, well it wasn't a pleasant one either. It was more of a 'Keep it up and you'll die' look, showing just how protective of my new friend I was. Even though I surely felt the room temp drop, and Tsuna shivered, they didn't seem to get my hint as one boy stands up and walks over to us.

"My name is Johanda. My classmates and I noticed your holding hands with Dame-Tsuna. Why would a beauty like you be holding hands with somebody like him?" The boy questioned. I give him a confused look, playing innocent. I look at Tsuna's hand and gasp. Tsuna's eyes fill with sadness as I let go, only to be replaced with utter shock- along with the rest of the class- when I hug him to me. I make sure to settle my arm comfortably on his shoulders before shooting back at him.

"Someone like him. All I see I a sweet person who has a small problem excelling at anything. But I would have a problem too, if I had such degrading classmates and a teacher who doesn't know the difference between doing his job and acting like his or teaching is the student's fault." I look at him in aversion as his eyes widen in disbelief. "I also see you, who thinks him and everybody else is better because they have something. Shut your mouth. I just met him today and I found a good friend with a better personality then all of you put together."

Stomping away I take the set behind Tsuna, ignoring the class's stares. Tsuna, now a bright red as he sinks into his chair, seems almost as flabbergasted as the rest of the room. I hadn't meant to embarrass him, but I had to stand up for him. About five minutes into the class passes and I realize I never stated my name to anybody and look around before writing a note on paper and slipping it to Tsuna's desk. I wait him to read it before I got it back with slightly sloppy handwriting.

Hey Tsuna-Kun. I totally forgot to tell you my name! I can't believe I forgot to. Would you like to know it?

-Unknown

Um... Only if it's okay with you Fumei-chan. I can call you -Chan... right?

-Tsuna

Laughing to myself I look at Tsuna, who is staring out the window, before answering to him and passing the note back. A minute or two passes before he replies, and I'm surprised how nobody notices this small exchange. I guess nobody wanted to pay attention to me nor Tsuna, now that the initial meet-and-greet was over.

Silly Tsuna. Of course you can use -Chan. I used -Kun for you. It's only fair. And no need to call me Fumei anymore. My name is Kuraidesu Kiseki...

-Kiseki

Tsuna once again takes a few minutes before he answers. I take time to admire how brown eyes sparkle with flecks of orange as they roam the skyline. Once I realize I wasn't learning a thing from the lesson that I didn't already know, and Tsuna wasn't taking notes, I chose to do so for him. Taking a few notes in my notebook, I finish in time to raise my hand, answering the question on the board.

Notes:

25の2倍の平方根は、彼らが木の一つが残されたままにに分割されている10です。

Once Tsuna passes the note back I blush and then smile. I think over a response before scrawl it down. I pass him the note trying not to blush too hard, thinking over his nice statement. I keep at my notes until he send the note back, faster this time. The teacher calls on Tsuna and I keep in a growl when her purposely puts Tsuna down for incorrectly answering. I ignore it while I finish my notes before pulling it to me and reading it. The blush I once tried keeping down now comes at full force as I look at Tsuna who is daydreaming.

Your parents were geniuses! Even though it's kinda creepy for me, When your last name is in from of your first, It makes a beautiful combination... With your first name being Miracle and your last being Darkened... that means Darkened Miracle. So Pretty Kiseki-Chan!

-Tsuna

T-thank you, your name literally added together means Dependable... so your parents did great...You know. -Chan doesn't fit me... nor does -Kun fit you. Also... about my parents... I never knew them... Not that I care... And you need to watch what you're saying... you're making me blush!

-Kiseki ^-^

Thanks... I'm sorry about your parents. Well... I am so glad I don't need to use -Chan... Haha. And I can't believe it! You are blushing.. I don't know why! You're pretty! Your name fits you! Gezz... I don't know how somebody who is as pretty, nice and protective as you became friends with somebody as dame as me...

-Tsuna

I look at the time on the clock, noticing there is only a few seconds left, counting down. I write my note and shove it at Tsuna as soon as the bell rings, the last second ticking in time with my face flaring red. I run out the door, ignoring Tsuna's cries for me, and head to the roof. I don't know where I'm going and end up lost in a hall. Looking around, I spot a stairway, conveniently directing me down the hall I need. Climbing the staircase, I hear Tsuna panting after me faintly. Even after I calmed down, it was the first time I felt embarrassed.

My face wasn't red for the mortification of my thoughtless sentence anymore- mostly red because of the workout I just asserted myself to. It was just, I was trying hard to be his friend for some reason, making me say stuff that I don't understand. Things like he's too good for me, even though today was the first day I met him. I let the roof of the door close behind me, and I walk over to the gate protecting the roofs edge. I think back to what I wrote him as soon as I hear the door to the roof re-open, and don't know what to think as I turn to see Tsuna clutching the paper while holding both of our bags. I avoid his gaze by looking to the side.

Out of everything I learned since I woke up, dealing with embarrassment and mortification wasn't one of them. I watch the clouds pass by, using the corner of my eyes to see Tsuna move slightly and hear our bags drop. I ignore the footsteps and can only focuses on my stupid words that I wrote.

You're NOT dame! You're so much better than me. I woke up 3 days ago with no family and no memory... Your w-worth a lot than me! If anything... if your Dame then I'm Mudana yūjin. I don't this I deserve this…

-Kiseki

To me, I sounded like a lost and depressed child. I technically was. I didn't have any parents, lived alone and I don't even know him, yet suddenly I'm saying I'm worth less than him? I'm not saying I am better than him... But I just cannot believe I said that! There was no full-proof logic behind me saying that, other than trying to make him feel better. Nothing I said should have embarrassed me so badly either.

"Kiseki..." I Hear Tsuna's voice right near me and look over. As soon as I do I feel two arms wrap around me and a wet face against my shoulder. I feel warmth embrace me, like a fire emitting heat in winter. A calm washes over me before I realize I wasn't the one crying here. It was Tsuna crying...

"T-Tsuna! W-why are you crying?" I ask, automatically nervous once again, nerves jumping with the realization. In truth, I was starting to get embarrassed, and I start panicking. When Tsuna cries harder, I feel like I could cry myself, embarrassed that I couldn't even handle a small situation like this. Thinking that over, I come to one idea. 'Is that it? Is Tsuna now embarrassed? Then… then why is he hugging me?'

"Thank you... Kiseki! You're the... First person to... Tell me that! You're not worth nothing Lower than me! Everybody pushes me down, agrees with me and pushes my worthlessness in my face, except you! You stood up for me, became my friend even though we just met. You said such nice things. If we… If we both can't be perfect, then I guess... We can be equal!" Joy leaks through his voice and fills me with a strange happiness. I hug him back nodding to him. Shoving my face into his neck, I enjoy the warmth. It was the first hug I've ever gotten. It feels good. Pulling away I wipe his tears and smile. I look up to the sky and then back to Tsuna before locking our hands together. Lifting them I yell to the sky.

"It's us Tsuna! Us against all trying to fight our way through. I'll help Tutor you... And together we can find my memories!" I laugh and look at Tsuna. He repeats my words but twist them around to fit himself. It was that moment we took an oath, one nothing could break. Afterwards we begin to laugh and head to our bags to eat.

"Friends forever Tsuna?" I ask him

"Friends Forever Kiseki." He replies back.

 _That was the start of our friendship. I had yet to see what would happen to us. I didn't know yet that in little than a year, our lives would alter for good. I thought it was just going to be me and Tsuna. Us against the world._

 _Fate just loves to leave me hanging, doesn't it?_

* * *

 **Cinnamon: That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked the cliffhanger I left! I will be posting the chapters for the other stories hopefully soon so don't worry or give up hope! I feel like I have a lot more ideas centering this story even though I have just started it. That's Kinda sad... Really. *sigh* Any ways... I hope you all have had a wonderful summer. I am seriously NOT looking forward to school... *shutters* I really am curious about what classes I got for high-school...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Judu dolls are like string dolls that and be made to look like characters from shows or movies. There is also a set meant for luck, happiness, love, ex. I have a link right here of a picture of a few. }:)**

 ****The certain qualities are referring to a secret you will find out in the next chapters. Sorry but just think about the Sky Arcobaleno. Maybe that will give you a hint. :p**

 ***** This turns to:** **25 No 2-bai no heihōkon wa, karera ga ki no hitotsu ga nokosa reta mama ni ni bunkatsu sa rete iru 10desu.** **All of that translates to this:** **Two times the square root of twenty five is ten which is them divided into tree's which leaves one left over.**

 **Cinnamon: Personally I hate math.. but I can still remember that being drilled into my head... yup.. thats one thing I don't really need but shall forever remember!**

 ****** This Translates to a Useless friend... Also.. if you go to Google-Translate... and type in Hopeless... it actually shows up as Dame!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko: Yush! I'm back! How is school for everybody? I'm currently still waiting to move... so I cannot go to school yet. Not sure if I am happy or sad about that. Anyways. yesterday (September 2nd) was Okami's birthday! *claps***

 **Okami: . You. Not. To. Put. It. On. HERE!**

 **Neko: hehe... You love meh... Getting on with everything. My birthday is coming up a since I couldn't come up with a better birthday...**

 **Fuyu: More like, we turned down your lame ideas...**

 **Neko: The Winter Solstice and the Fall Equinox is NOT lame!**

 **Fuyu/Okami: Lame...**

 **Neko: Grrr, anyways... I will be making a birthday chapter unless somebody wats to go with one of my ideas!**

 **Okami: Tamashi Shimai does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Fuyu: Warnings include: Violence, Cursing, OcXTsuna, Black Flame, Oc in general, sappy moments, and possible M scenes.. though not in this chappy... by the way! I'm going to change the canon a little bit. Yamamoto will try to commit suicide a little earlier, about a year or two actually. No worries though cause he wont die...**

 _ **That sad moment when your excited  
trying to tell somebody about an epic, sad, or heartfelt moment  
after watching an episode of your favorite anime  
and relies nobody cares**_

* * *

~Kiseki's POV~

It's been six months since I first meet Tsuna. Things have already changed dramatically in that small time frame. I never thought it was possible.

In the short time that has passed, people have stopped calling Tsuna 'dame'. Thanks to my constant teachings, Tsuna has raised his grade from D's and F's, to C's and occasionally B's. Even though I'd like to say that was the reason people stopped, it wasn't. Some people just never learn. It ended up being me threatening Tsuna's pursuers to leave him alone that did the job. People took me quite seriously after the first time somebody thought to hurt Tsuna near me.

Not only has our school life changed, but our outside life as well. As soon as Tsuna's mom Sawada Nana, found out my situation, she took me under her wing. Now, my life has a steady flow that consists with my home, school, occasionally outings, and the Sawada's.

In the mornings I would come over to Tsuna's house for breakfast. If it was a school day, then me and Tsuna would go to school. If not, then either I would stay over or go somewhere. Once in a while Tsuna would tag along, but not always. Once afternoon came around I would tutor him while having lunch. There on out we would play video games or read manga up to dinner. Every once in awhile, I would go out with Nana to shop for more food, or we would all go to the park for a picnic out.

My life is simple and easy. Its how I like it.

Going up to the Sawada house. I slowly open the gate and walk through. It was fifteen minutes till school starts and there is no doubt in my mind that Tsuna was either still asleep, or just waking up. Knocking on the door I wait for Nana to welcome me in before crossing the threshold.

"Thanks Nana." I state kindly. At first, when I started coming over, I tried to be polite and use her last name. Of course that wouldn't do for her and she tried to get me to call her 'mama'. I immediately turned her down but did agree to dial it down a bit on the politeness.

"No problem Kiseki. I think Tsuna is still asleep. If you wouldn't mind waking him up, I'll get to breakfast right way." Nana chirps in her usual happy manner. Nodding, I head up the stairs and go through the first door on the right.

As Nana predicted, Tsuna was still lounging on his bed, dead to the world. Looking around, I sigh heavily at the mess in his room. Lately, I've been helping him keep it nice and neat for him, but from it's horrid appearance, Tsuna pulled an all-niter most likely trying to finish the game he's been working on.

Trying to avoid the empty soda and water bottles spread throughout the floor ,along with the video games and controllers, I make my way to Tsuna. I arrive at my destination thoroughly annoyed. Standing on his bed frame, I count ow from five before letting myself fall, landing right on his stomach. Gasping awake, Tsuna looks around bewildered before letting his eyes land on me.

"Kiseki! W-what are you doing? Why... Why are you sitting on me? Get off!" Letting myself be shoved off by Tsuna, I get off laughing at his reaction.

"You weren't awake and you know how I feel when you pull an all-niter and don't even clean up your mess." I state walking away. I go over to Tsuna's closet and fish out a uniform before throwing it at him. "Hurry up and get dressed, we now have eleven minutes before we are late. If you don't I'll eat the bacon."

I skip out of the door, ignoring Tsuna's lame protest as it shuts behind me. I listen for a second to hear the rustling of clothes before walking down the stairs. I let myself smile as I walk into the dining room where the smell of waffles, bacon and eggs fill the air. Taking the seat next to Tsuna's usual one, I calmly wait for my plate before eating.

"Thank you for this food." Clapping my hands together, I say my thanks before eating. Like always, Nana's cooking was wonderful. Once I'm finished with my plate, I got to snatch a piece of bacon from Tsuna's plate. I hear a crashing from the stairs and frown.

The one thing I can't seem to break out of Tsuna's bad habits, was the fact that he was clumsy. He could literally trip on air and choke on nothing. He was a walking magnet for any and all trouble. Standing up from my seat, I walk over to Tsuna and kneel next to his body.

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" I ask with a slight worried tone. No matter how much this happened, It still worried to see my best friend twisted and upside down on the stairs.

"Y-yea. Sorry, I wanted to get down here before you stole my bacon!" He whines. Laughing, I hold up the piece of bacon I had picked up before heading over and wave it in his face. This makes him whine and struggle to get out of his position.

Laughing, I stand up and put the bacon between my teeth before reaching down and helping him up. I then take the bacon and give it to him. Happy with what he's got, Tsuna eats the bacon happily. That is, until we both realize what we just did. I feel my cheeks heat up and turn away from the tomato red Tsuna.

'W-w-we... Oh my gawsh! We did not just- Oh god we did! Me and Tsuna just had a indirect kiss!' These thoughts run through my head, not helping me try and force the blush away. I glance towards Tsuna and see him looking at the ground. I wasn't to sure what he was thinking. It scared me.

"U-u-um..." Turning around I walk over and grab my bag. Slipping on my shoes, I open up the front door to head out. "I'll just go to school ahead of you T-Tsuna. I'll tell the teacher that you'll be late..."

I then run out the door and pass the gate. I wasn't sure why, but I was scared. That shouldn't of happened. Now things are going to be awkward between us. Reaching my hands up to my eyes, I wipe away the tears that clouded up my vision. Just as I'm about to turn the corner, I see dark spots all over my vision before nothing.

* * *

 _When I open up my eyes, I am on the school roof. My headphones were resting on my shoulders, blaring music. Tsuna is in front of me, yelling at me not to jump. 'Jump. why would I jump?'_

 _Looking behind me, I see Yamamoto Takeshi with one leg over the short fence blocking him from a three story fall. That's when the puzzles click, but why was I here? Last I checked, I was running from Tsuna's house. Looking around, I see myself leaning against the school looking at something glistening in the sun. Nobody else seemed to notice, but my eyes are trailed on the small object._

 _Ignoring the scene, I finally realize what I was looking at so intently. It was a gun. I couldn't tell who was holding it, but I guess my other self saw the gun and where it was pointed. I hear her suck in air sharply as her head turns to the sound of creaking. My eyes follow where she was looking in time to see Yamamoto's legs disappearing of the edge and Tsuna diving to grab him. That's when everything happens like a movie._

 _Yamamoto falling, Tsuna reaching for him and missing and finally, Tsuna slipping in his attempt to save yamamoto and falling._

 _"NO!" I scream running to the edge of the school, tears falling down my eyes as I watch Tsuna's body near the ground. He was still reaching for Yamamoto, and soon got a weak grab on him. I watch Tsuna struggle to make himself cover the tall baseball player, and my eyes grow in horror as I realise they are already at the last floor. My ears hardly register two gunshots as I feel a slight breeze and watch myself hop of the roof, my eyes tinted black. This caused my eyes to be silver with black highlights instead of silver with blue highlights._

 _My other self dives at Tsuna, who looks to calm for somebody near death. That's when I notice his honey brown eyes were tinted gold. Almost like the flame I saw when I was dreaming. Before I woke up that day six months and 3 days ago..._

 _Just like that day..._

 _When I woke up to a new life..._

 _The day my life started..._

 _And when so many questions arose..._

* * *

Gasping for air, I open my eyes and find myself looking at Tsuna's crying face. Pain shoots through my skull and back as I push myself up. Looking around, I notice we are all alone, and my checks dust pink before I remember what I saw. As tears form in my eyes, I try to force myself that it was just a vision. I could stop that all from happening.

'But don't my visions always come true?' I shake my head, thinking about the end, not noticing Tsuna trying to cheer me up. 'Yea, they come true.. but how did it end?'

I am snapped out of my thoughts by sudden warmth engulfing me. 'Oh yea... Tsuna. What happened anyways? All I remember is running before my vision hit me. Oh yea, I was turning a corner. There must've been a car. Tsuna saved me... Oh...'

I slowly reach my arms around Tsuna. Trying to calm him. He was babbling about me almost dying, which verifies my hypothesis of what happened. He must have started to freak out when I wouldn't wake up, thanks to my vision. Ten bucks say him jerking me back caused me to hit my head. Wincing at the constant pain, I lightly push Tsuna back and weakly smile.

"See Tsuna, I'm fine!" I make my voice as cheerful as ever and try to get up. With the help of Tsuna, I slowly rise from the ground. I let go of Tsuna and go to walk again when my vision swims and I almost fall over again. Tsuna barely catches me as my knees buckles and I growl.

"Kiseki! You are so not fine! I'll call mom!" Tsuna tells me worried as he takes out his phone. I was quite shocked when he told me he didn't have one, and dragged him out the next day to buy us some phones.

I go to shake my head but go against the idea as soon as I think of the pain coursing through my brain. Looking at Tsuna I frown and disagree. "Tsuna, I don't think that will be needed."

My voice seemed non-existent to the babbling boy. He was talking rushed to his mother about my head being hurt. I feel my eyes drop slightly as my vision blurs once again. Knowing that I'm about to pass out once again, I rest my head against Tsuna's shoulder. Letting my eyes close, I sigh peacefully. Not worries were passing my mind, and for right now, I am just enjoying the warmth of my best friend.

* * *

 **Neko: I AM DOOONE!**

 **Okami: That's surprising. You got it done in the time you set for yourself. I applaud you for not taking months to finally finish a chapter.**

 **Neko: *pouts* You make it sound like I alwa-**

 **Koinu: YOU DO NEKO!**

 **Neko: *gets scary and whispers scar things to Koinu***

 **Koinu: S-sorry Neko...**

 **Neko: No problem...anyways.. when did you get here?**

 **Koinu: I texted Okami... I was bored so I was coming over...**

 **Neko: *Turns to Okami* Hu?**

 **Okami: Traitor... Yea yea... She texted. I forgot. Happy?**

 **Neko: No... But I'll deal... anyways... Koinu, since Fuyu is not here at the time... care to do the honors?**

 **Koinu: Sure! Please Review, Follow and Favorite the story! Also, please Follow and Favorite Airashi Neko!**

 **Okami: Also, Either PM or Review what Kiseki's birthday should be**

 **1\. Neko's Birthday**

 **2\. Fall Equinox**

 **3\. Winter Solstice**

 **Neko: Until next time! Love y'all! Bye-bee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko: Hello my lovely readers! I am sooo sorry for not updating for the birthday chapter on La Notte e Cielo! I can't believe I'm late!**

 **Fuyu: … I'm only going to ask so you have an excuse, but why didn't you update?**

 **Neko: As much as I would love it to be a lie, I do have an outside life of my own. I was going to update La Notte e Cielo but…**

 **Okami: Neko has a problem with saying no to people, so when our aunt asked Neko to baby sit… Neko couldn't refuse. That's why she was gon on the 15th…**

 **Neko: Yea… Hahaha… After that, I got sick and my computer started to screw up… Not help when it was working cause Okami...*glares*...**

 **Okami: What?!**

 **Koinu: You weren't very nice these last few days with Neko…**

 **Neko: I don't mind… except I couldn't update… Anyways! Warnings are as follow as well as the Disclaimer… Ladies?**

 **Fuyu: ...Warnings include: Violence, Cursing, OcXTsuna, Black Flame, Oc in general, sappy moments, and possible M scenes.. though not in this chappy... by the way!**  
 **Neko is going to change the canon a little bit. Yamamoto will try to commit suicide a little earlier, about a year or two actually. (also in the vision) No worries though cause he won't die, Dark, Cuss, a little OC Tsuna and finally there will be a huge change in the original story plot of KHR, and a changeup on the History for the Vongola…**

 **Koinu: Tamashi Shimai doesn't own KHR! If we did… She'd probably be the happiest person in the world.**

 **Neko: I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **That funny moment when**_  
 _ **you start fan-girling/boying over a manga**_  
 _ **and then drop to the floor when you're friends**_  
 _ **point out the ridiculous pricing**_  
 _ **that you OBVIOUSLY can't afford…**_

* * *

~Kiseki's POV~

Opening my eyes, I slowly glance around the semi-dark room. Only a soft orange glow flowing from the window lit the room. I couldn't see where I was, and I could feel my heart race for a minute, before calming down.

Wherever I am, it wasn't somewhere bad. I could tell that much. Nothing about the room seems eerie. Nothing gave off a bad vibe, and I felt… almost as if I had been here before.

 _'Tsuna's room'_

Letting out a sigh of relief, I blink a couple of time to let my eyes adjust to the dimness of the room, and relies I actually was in Tsuna's room.

As always, the room was slightly messy, but nothing too big of a mess. Manga's littered over the table in his room, video games stacked near the T.v screen. His closet was closed though, unlike in the mornings when he leaves it flung open.

As I muse over my thoughts, a sudden light fills the room as the door is pushed open by the owner himself. Tsuna is carrying a small tray with what seemed to have juice and a sandwich. I sit up weakly, still tired from today's earlier activity.

"Kiseki? You're awake?" Tsuna seems unsure as he walks over to me, placing the tray down on his table on the way over. "Thank goodness…"

I should have expected it, but I let out a soft gasp as Tsuna wraps his slender arms around my shoulders, hugging me tightly. Raising my arms, I let myself burry my face into his soft hair, taking the sweet scent of honey in my nostrils. If there was one thing I loved, it was hugging Tsuna. We didn't hug very often, but when we did, it was sweet and I always buried my face in his hair.

Once, Tsuna complained saying it was weird, but I ended up retorting back that on more than one occasion, Tsuna claimed that I smelled like cookies or sugar. That shut him up, but our hug had ended on an awkward note.

"Tsuna," I call to him. I wait for him to give me a hum of reassurance before continuing. "Tsuna, I'm okay now. I just had another vision."

Pulling away, Tsuna glares at me before sliding off of the bed, glaring at me. "It's not okay Kiseki…"

I barely hear the whisper as he turns away, picking up the tray and trusting it into my lap. Juice splashes against me, causing my shirt to turn a slight red as it got wet. I yell out in anger, not knowing why Tsuna was suddenly so mad.

"What the actual fuck! What the hell did you do that for, Tsuna?" I Keep glaring at him as I lightly put the tray on the desk near the bed. I turn at this point, and stand from the offending parties bed, stomping up to him. " What the hell is your problem?"

I see a flash of fear cross Tsuna's eyes before it disappears, anger filling it's spot.

"It's okay Tsuna!" He mimics me, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Just a vision Tsuna. No need to worry about me, I almost got ran over. No need to worry, I don't think you should care. It's not a problem Tsuna, even though you can tell it obviously is!"

Tsuna clenching his fist, as if ready to hit me. Tears form in his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall, trying to put up a hard front. I let my glare falter, before setting it into place. I go to retort back at him, but he cuts me off, not finished with his rant.

It was surprising, since Tsuna got rarely mad. In the last six month I've known him, he only got mad twice, now making today a third. Today was the first time he was mad at me though, and I am sure right now, that I don't like it.

"Kiseki, why can't you see I'm trying to help you. I care for you! You're my best friend Kiseki, but you never let me try to take care of you." Tsuna lets got of the fists he had held tightly only moments ago to point an accusing finger at me, keeping up his rant.

"Even when you look like you are ready to cry or if you're in pain due to something, if you're scared or lost. You push me away, saying it's not a big deal.. Yet if something happens to me, you jump in and take care of me. Why?" Leaving his rant off with a sentence, Tsuna looks at me pointedly.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I pushed my problems away, but it was because they caused more problems that what they were worth. It was better to forget at this point then try to put all the pieces together only just to find there are still missing pieces.

Opening my mouth, I go to say something, but I snap my mouth shut once again. I do this again, but can't seem to find my voice. After a minute, I feel something wet and warm prick at the corners of my eyes. I let the liquid spill over as I reach my hand up to touch my cheeks.

 _'Tears. I'm… I'm crying. Why? I don't feel sad, so why are tears rolling down my face?'_ Confused, I look at Tsuna, suddenly scared about crying.

I throw myself at Tsuna, who caught me barely in time, causing us to fall to the ground. Letting the tears fall down my face, I sob into his shoulder. I was scared, angry, confused and hurt.

 _'Why was I here? What do my dreams and visions mean. Why can't I remember my past, if I even had one. Why why why?'_

Everything just piles into my head. I barely understand Tsuna as he whispers into my ears. I don't care about the position we were in. I didn't bother to care when Tsuna cooed to me like a child. All I wanted was to be held, and that's what I got.

For what seemed like hours, judging by the now set sun, Tsuna rocked me as I cried, until I couldn't cry anymore. Once I was calm, Tsuna just looked at me with a sad yet somehow happy look in his eyes.

"T-Tsuna, I don't… I don't know what to do." I frown and bury myself in his now damp t-shirt. I didn't need to cry, but everything was so upsetting. My vision kept appearing in my mind. Even though I saw most of what happened, I couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over me, since I never knew the full outcome of what would happen in a vision.

"Do you want to talk about it? Tsuna asks me softly, as if any louder would break me. Nodding, I explain my vision, how I was scared of what would happen, and how I was angry that I couldn't remember anything.

Tsuna took everything in stride. He always did. Ever since I had told him about my visions, he believed me without a blink of an eye. Almost as if his gut told him to believe me. I watch as a slight frown forms as Tsuna hears about the apparent suicide attempt,but shakes it off, knowing that at the time, we couldn't do anything.

The uniforms that the vision us was wearing was for next year. That meant we couldn't do anything until next year when we entered seventh grade.

Standing up, I walk over to to the dresser holding the tray and squat to I was in reach with a small drawer. Pulling a key from around my neck, I unlock the drawer, pulling out some extra close I always packed in Tsuna's or Nana's room in case I needed to stay the night unexpectedly or change cloths. It came in handy, especially today.

Standing up, I head to the bathroom, locking the door behind me before slipping of my stained uniform. Looking at the damage, I see there are slight scratches, dirt and juice spilled over the front.

I sigh before putting the soiled cloths into a hamper located near the far left corner in the room. I then slip on a light grey blouse that was lined in blood red. I then slip on shorts that were pitch black, adding to the grey and red shirt. I look around the bathroom for a second to find a orange comb and grab it, fully intent on managing my knot filled bed-head.

Pulling the comb through the last of the nest called my hair, I begin to braid it to the side. Once I am fully content with how I looked, I smile into the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

In the hall I can smell Nana cooking dinner bellow. Sighing in content, I look towards Tsuna's room and see the door cracked open, but the lights off. Figuring Tsuna was downstairs, I creep into the room, and find my suspicions confirmed. The medium sized room was completely empty of any occupants. I head to the desk, finding the tray in the same spot I left it. I grab it, dumping the sandwich in the garbage and drink the juice. I hem take the tray downstairs and put it in the sink next to a singing Nana. As the tray clatters in the sink, Nana turns her attention to me, shock etched into her features. Expecting a hug just like from Tuna, I brace myself as the grown woman throws herself into me.

"Ok Kiseki! I was worried about you! Tsuna called me, telling me you had fainted and I came to get you. Tsuna wanted to skip school to be with you, but I watched over you, sending him off. We were going to call the doctors if you didn't wake up by sundown! How are you?" Ranting on, Nana pulls away waiting me to fully adjust to the mouthful she just said.

Chuckling, I put her worries to rest, claiming I just hadn't slept well the night before. I then comment on her cooking, causing her a distraction.

Now forgotten, I head to the living room, knowing Tsuna would most likely be there or the backyard. I didn't have to worry about looking in the backyard though, because Tsuna was sitting… More like half laying half sitting on the couch.

As I arrive, Tsuna slides to one side of the couch, making room for me quietly. I sit on the couch, leaning up against him as we watched the current chow playing. I was a murder mystery called Bones. It was about a Agent working with a group of scientist to solve murders by looking at the body and the bones.

In all honestly, I loved the show, but my heart would always be for manga's and animes. The current episode was about a girl found in a freezer. It was creepy and painful to think about. Every time there was a gruesome part, Tsuna would flinch or gag. It was funny to watch him.

Around halfway through the how, Nana came into the living room, holding a large tray occupying two cups of tea and two plates of rice with curry. Drooling over the food, Tsuna and I say our thanks before digging into the delicious meal.

Once again, it wasn't long before we had to move, turning off the T.v and going upstairs. I go into the guest bedroom, saying goodnight to Tsuna as he entered his own room. Turning the lights on in the room I am in, I put my bag which I had grabbed earlier, and put it on the bed.

Pulling out a small journal and pen, I flip to the next accessible page before writing my vision. I did this often, whenever I had a vision. Weather it was big or small, I wrote it down and then wrote the end of it. What ever happened after the vision left off. There were things such as Tsuna breaking a finger, to Nana getting a good deal on a supermarket sale. It helped me focus and was a good reminder in case something that already happened effected the future.

Entry #28

Today's vision goes a year and a few months into the future, as me and Tsuna are in seventh grade. In this vision, a fellow classmate named Yamamoto Takeshi tries to attempt suicide, and Tsuna is trying to convince him of doing otherwise. My future self is behind a crowd of students who had gathered to see Yamamoto-san. 

I was staring at something, and only seconds after the sun bounced of the object, Yamamoto-san falls off the roof due to a gate breaking. Tsuna jumps after him, trying to save Yamamoto-san, only to get dragged down with. My future self goes to save them and something strange happens. 

I heard a faint sound of what seems to be a gunshot, before I jump off the edge to see Tsuna's eyes turn from their caramel brown color, to blazing sunset orange. Since I could see my future self as this happened,i noticed my eyes got dark, line they were highlighted with black. 

Knowing nothing else happens, or will happen until another year, I close the book and shove it back in my bag, frustrated. Taking calming breaths, I stand to turn off the lights. It was late and I needed to sleep.

There was no use getting worked up over something I couldn't fix at this moment.

Heading to the bed set out, I lay down, staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to weight down on me. Surprisingly, even though I slept the whole day away, I feel my eyes become heavy before I let them shut, welcoming the blackness.

* * *

 **Neko: I. Am. DONE! No.. Sadly this is not a birthday chapter. Sorry guys, but maybe next year! I will be doing Halloween so don't you fret! I also hope you enjoy the fact I added the show Bones into the story. Seriously... I hope you don't hate me!**

 **Fuyu: I hate you**

 **Neko: W-what? Fuyu?**

 **Fuyu: Hahahaha! You're so gullible. Naw, I love you. I'm sure everybody will accept that you don't have a birthday chapter for Tsuna in this chapter…**

 **Koinu: Yea… They'll understand…**

 **Neko: I hope… Well lovelies! Here is the third chapter of La Notte e Cielo! I hope you enjoyed and Review. Please follow and favorite the story and Airashi Neko!**

 **Okami: Bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neko: And here I am again. Mwahahaha. I am soo going to have fun screwing with Tsuna in this chapter.**

 **Okami: That sounded dirty you stupid moron!**

 **Neko: O-oh my #$%! OKAMI! What the hell… *growls* you know what the fuck I meant!**

 **Okami: Are you sure? Heehee. You don't seem that way. Look! you're blushing! Hehehehehehee!**

 **Fuyu: Stop teasing Neko, Okami. You know how excited she it for Halloween. If you look on her facebook or Twitter, you can see how many costume Idea's she has.**

 **Okami: I know.. She bought me Fucking BUNNY EARS!**

 ***Neko laughs in the background***

 **Okami: NOT FUNNY NEKO!**

 **Koinu: But… You're adorable!**

 **Okami: Koinu… *growls***

 **Fuyu: Hey now! Calm down! Ga! Neko, stop mocking Okami. Koinu, please do the Disclaimer… STOP LAUGHING NEKO! Grr… Okami, stop trying to kill everybody.**

 **Koinu: Tamashi Shimai does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Just her wicked ways and weird ideals.**

 ***Neko calms down and Okami leaves to sulk and read fanfiction***

 **Neko: This is your warning! Violence, Cursing, OcXTsuna, Black Flame, Oc in general, sappy moments, and possible M scenes.. though not in this chappy... by the way!**

 **I am going to change the canon a little bit. Though that's a given. Dark, Cuss, a little OC Tsuna and finally there will be a huge change in the original story plot of KHR, and a changeup on the History for the Vongola. Finally, SPOOKY HALLOWEEN IDEAS!**

 **Fuyu: Haha, they aren't that scary… anyways… get on with the story!**

 _ **That funny moment when…  
You're talking about Allen Walker losing his innocence  
and the whole room goes quiet  
and you're friends just start staring at you weirdly…**_

* * *

~Kiseki's POV~

" _Happy birthday to you Tsuna…"_

It was the first time we celebrated his birthday together. It wasn't a big celebration or anything, but Tsuna seemed to enjoy it, which made me happy.

It's been a few months since the day we fought. I've been keeping a close eye on the baseball star, waiting for any sign that his depression was happening. That he was going to try suicide. Any thing I could see to stop him and Tsuna from falling.

So far, there was nothing. He seemed the happy go lucky person the whole school knew him to be. I couldn't tell if it was a stone hard mask put in place, or a genuine laugh. I didn't know how to find the difference between a real smile and one that was fake.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I throw my pillow across my room, letting it smack against the wall and plopping down on the floor.

On top of trying to help Yamamoto, there was now another thing stirring around in my brain. The Halloween Festival. This year our homeroom call, room 1C, was holding a Halloween themed Cafe.

Each student had a part to do. Half of the males were waiters and the other half cooked alongside a fourth of the female students, since there were less females than males. Half of the females also were working on the floor as waitresses, leaving the last fourth for entertainment.

I was the last fourth, the class having found out that I could sing. I wanted to strangle Tsuna when he mentioned it when a group of girls were nearby. They demanded I sang for the Cafe,and had the whole class gang up on me.

Growling, I ended up agreeing. The problem was, I didn't know what songs I would do. I didn't even have a costume for Halloween, and the one requirement for the whole school was to wear costumes.

Now, imagine my shock when I find out, not only do I have to find a costume… But one for each song to spice things up. The teacher reasoned that since only five girls, six including me, were going to be up singing, we would need to do more that one song, and have a little extra to bring in customers.

I really want to hit something right now. Tsuna seemed fine with the idea, all because he got put in the kitchen, where nobody but our classmates were looking at him.

Standing up, I grab my Ipod from the dresser, and head out of my room. I don't take the time to pick up the pillow, leaving in on the floor and I slip through the door, and into the hallway. I head into the kitchen, turning on the Ipod to listen to my music playlist.

" _With our backs to the wall_

 _darkness will fall._

 _We never quite thought_

 _we would lose it all."_

I nod my head to the beat, grinning at the first song begins to play. It was one of my favorites on the whole playlist. It was from the movie Iron Man 3.

" _Ready aim fire!_

 _Ready aim fire!_

 _An empire falls in just one day._

 _You close your eyes_

 _and the glory fades."_

Humming along and nodding my head, I grab some eggs and milk from the fridge. I crack three eggs into a bowl and then pour the milk before searching for a fork so I could whisk the mixture together.

" _Ready aim fire!_

 _Ready aim fire away!_

 _(Fire!)_

 _Ready aim fire!_

 _Ready aim fire away!"_

Grinning, I add spices to the mix before pouring it in a now hot pan and let it cook, turning to the slices of bacon sizzling in the second pan. I flip each bacon piece and turn to pull out a plate, silverware and a cup.

" _Off in the distance_

 _There is resistance._

 _Bubbling up and festering._

 _Hey Mr. Motion_

 _make me a potion._

 _Shake it all up with your mystery."_

Once again I turn my attention to the egg mix, flipping it cautiously to not break it from it's omelet form. As the song changed beat and lyrics, I open up my mouth and sing to the beat. This is one of the ways I forget my problems or get into a good mood. Cooking and singing are my stress breakers, and helps me.

" _How come I've never_

 _seen your face 'round here?_

 _I know every single face_

' _round here."_

I sway my hips, enjoying the music and the smell of my breakfast cooking. I look up at the calendar and look at the date.

October 28th, XXXX.

Once again I frown as I am reminded of the festival held in two days. Everybody was happy and excited, while I was nervous and upset.

" _A man on a mission,_

 _changing the vision,_

 _I was never welcomed here."_

I jump at the sound of my fire alarm going off and turn to the fire alarm blaring. Running to my food, I turn off the stove and put the food on my plate.

"Your should do this song, Kiseki." At the sound of the voice, I scream in surprise and throw the hot pan to the intruder's head. Luckily, he dodged and when he came up, I sigh in relief at the familiar face standing in the doorway. That is, until I realize he was listening to me singing and watching me dance in my own kitchen.

"Tsuna! What the hell are you thinking? One, you don't just suddenly speak up, scaring a person! Second, you don't just _watch_ a person without letting them know you're there! You looked like some fuking stalker!" I yell in desperation.

This was another occurrence that happened whenever I stayed home. Tsuna would come over at random points in the day, and scare the living shit out of me. The one thing Tsuna had perfected was being quiet as he moved around.

"Sorry Kiseki. I did knock before I came in. I guess you didn't hear me." Tsuna says nervously, picking up the pan by the handle and walking over to the sink to put it down.

Sticking my tongue out at him, I go to the fridge and grab a jug of cranberry juice, and taking it over to the counter with my cup and food.

"Sorry I guess." I apologise, pouring the juice before placing it back where it belongs. I grab my food and drink, walking to the table in the next room. Tsuna just follows, staring at the food. "I would have made you some if you had called me to let me know you were coming."

Tsuna just shakes his head and smiles."No, it's okay. Okaasan already made me breakfast, but yours just smells good."

Smiling at the compliment, I dig into said food. It was slightly burnt, and I grumble about stupid tuna's scaring me. Tsuna just laughs at me and snags a bacon, in turn from when I stole his a month or two ago.

* * *

~Two day's later~

"Oh come on Kiseki!" Tsuna moans and he tries to push me onto the small stage hidden by a curtain. "You look fine!"

Shaking my head, I dig my heals into the ground, trying not to go any further. I was thoroughly embarrassed with my costume. After me and Tsuna had decided the more simple ideas for my first two songs, Tsuna had come up with the idea for me to be a war anel.

"I hate you, you know that?" I mumble, not longer trying to fight him. Turning around, I glare at the brunette who now stood in front of me.

"Yea yea. Now get up there! The last person before you sing is done!" Tsuna tells me. Even though he was suppose to be in the kitchen, he had come to see my last performance, coming backstage to make sure I was ready.

Turning around once again, I stomp up to the stage. Really, all it was was about 12 desks set up with a stepping stool to get up. I had fun with my other songs, so it wasn't stage fright that made me unwilling to go on stage. It was the costume I wore.

It was a short battle armor that reached right under my hips. Originally it didn't have tights, but me and Tsuna both agreed it was slutty without any. On my legs rested black tights that reached under the metal armored mings that wrapped around my thigh and into the soldier boots.

The boots themselves were made of leather with metal put on the top to give it a battle look. It was comfortable to wear and easy enough to walk in. Actually, they were made of the same material at the gloves I wore. The glove were just more extravagant.

Resting on my shoulders, the straps hidden by part of the armor, are long angel wings, arching proudly behind me. My hair layed straightened on my shoulders, one side tucked behind my ear to show off the silver earrings.

Finally, tied around my waist was a large red ribbon. Instead of a bow being tied in the back, it hung limply from the knot tied. It covered the string holding up the dragon themed sheth holding a blunt sword.

Making my way up to the stage, I wait for the curtains to open and let the music play. Automatically, people who recognized me and the song I was singing cheered. I felt my face heat up as I prepared for the lyrics.

" _My mind's a kaleidoscope,_

 _it thinks too fast_

 _Blurs all the colors 'til I can't see past_

 _The last mistake,_

 _the choice I made_

 _Staring in the mirror with myself to blame"_

I sting the beginning of the song, trying to get into the beat of the song as I lightly swayed my hips.

" _Sometimes I'm afraid_

 _of the thoughts inside_

 _Nowhere to hide inside my mind_

 _I'm scared that you'll compare_

 _and I'll look a lifetime past repair"_

Letting my voice soar, I let my eyes roam across the classroom and smile as I see Tsuna sit by his mother. Now nodding to the beat of the music, I continue singing.

" _I second guess myself to death,_

 _I re-solicit every step_

 _What if my words are meaningless?_

 _What if my heart's misleading this?_

 _I try to capture every moment as it comes to me_

 _Bottle up the memories_

 _and let them keep me company"_

My voice echos the last word, letting the music take over for a few second. Lifting up my arm to my chest, I hold it for a second as I close my eyes. Opening my mouth, I sing the next verse, pulling out my arm to the side and twirling.

" _When the hope of morning_

 _starts to fade in me_

 _I don't dare let darkness have_

 _its way with me_

 _And the hope of morning_

 _makes me worth the fight_

 _I will not be giving in tonight"_

I let my body dance lightly to the music. There were no special effects, but I still felt like I was walking on air. My wings lightly flap against my shoulders, as I gently stop my cloud dancing to sway and dance to the second part after the chorus.

" _When I'm old and grey, or thirty,_

 _or whatever happens first,_

 _I'll need you to reassure me_

 _I didn't waste a verse_

 _Or worse, what if my life's work is reduced_

 _to just myself_

 _Like never let you get a word in,_

 _while I dissect my mental health_

 _Or lack thereof, whatever,_

 _there's too many things to track_

 _I really can't remember if I'm insane or insomniac"_

I use my hands to dance to the music by either moving them around, pulling or twirling my hair lightly and holding it up to my head. People seemed to be enjoying themselves by watching me, talking to each other or eating.

" _Now days, all the kids want crazy,_

 _wanna diagnose themselves_

 _Trade up made up epidemics,_

 _pass around prescription pills_

 _But my disorder can't be cured by a_

 _bottle, blade, or dose_

 _Self-disgust and selfishness tend_

 _to hold me awfully close_

 _But I don't wanna let you see that,_

 _I don't want my friends to know_

 _Self-disgust and selfishness_

 _take me everywhere I go"_

Once again, I hold my arm close before letting it flow out to the chorus. I had practiced this song numerous times but this was the first time I was dancing to it.

" _When the hope of morning_

 _starts to fade in me_

 _I don't dare let darkness have_

 _its way with me_

 _And the hope of morning_

 _makes me worth the fight_

 _I will not be giving in tonight"_

Most of the time I just swayed to the beat. It as fun and I closed my eyes once again as I held out the last part.

" _Try as I might to keep it together_

 _Why is recovery taking forever_

 _Fool the whole world, just until I get better_

 _I'm terrified I'll be faking forever_

 _(Faking forever)_

 _On and on I wonder what went wrong inside my head_

 _I don't have to have the answers,_

 _but tonight I wish I did_

 _All the pain I can't explain away won't fade_

 _All the the secrets silenced by the shame_

 _Don't make me say it [x7]"_

As I repeat the last line, I prepare for the end of the song. Tsuna and his mother were smiling, and that made me smile.

" _When the hope of morning_

 _starts to fade in me_

 _I don't dare let darkness_

 _have its way with me_

 _And the hope of morning_

 _makes me worth the fight_

 _I will not be giving in tonight"_

Holding out the last note, I let the song finnish, and try to calm myself. My blood was racing from excitement and I was holding myself proud. Even if nobody liked what I sang, It was the fact that my two most important people were happy.

I bow and listen as some people clap at my performance. I climb off the stage and slip past the next girl who was in a maids costume. I go over to where Tsuna and his mom were waiting.

* * *

 **Neko: Done! Wow… and I got that done in a little under a day!**

 **Fuyu: *claps* Good job. Though… I thought you were going to mess with Tsuna in this chapter?**

 **Neko: I guess I can scare him next year. I plan on this being a long story so… And anyways… by that point, Reborn and the guardians will be there.**

 **Koinu: *looks at the number of pages and words* EEEK!**

 **Neko: W-what?**

 **Koinu: T-t-the… The… Words! Pages! NUMBERS!**

 **Okami: ENGLISH!**

 **Koinu: S-Seven p-pages…**

 **Neko: And the word count?**

 **Koinu: 2772…**

 **Fuyu: Yes! Awesome pairing right there!**

 **Neko: Well... That's awesome. To all my lovely readers review follow and favorite the Story! Also…Check out the polls for this and the other stories on the account Airashi Neko! See ya, Bye-bee!**

 **Link to picture that inspired Kiseki's costume:** **/images/00/34/17/63/angels-orcs_**

 **Link to last song:**

 **watch?v=UsCfkxZLlys**

 **Link to first song:**

 **watch?v=flLxVHYKeyk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Neko: Hey everybody! I'm back! Wow, I'm actually getting better at updating! I'm so so happy! Okay, So first things first…**

 **Fuyu: Airashi Neko has two announcements. One, as put in on the fourth chapter, there are polls set up for this story and a few others on this account.**

 **Koinu: Two, Airashi Neko now has a Beta account. Only Neko will be using that so if you're asking for Airashi Neko to Beta your stories, your asking her…**

 **Okami: and finally, three: Airashi Neko is looking for Beta's. We need help coming up with idea's for La notte e Cielo, A Angel Falling, Avoiding Acceptance and lastly To agóri pou péthane.**

 **Neko: Alongside that, we need a Beta reader and writer. We can't always spot out flaws and want to make our stories look and sound better. So, if you Beta and would like to help us, just PM us.**

 **Okami: Off that note, I guess I'll do the diclaimer. Tamashi Shimai only owns the stories on this account. We don't own KHR nor any other story we base our FF's on.**

 **Koinu: The warnings go as followed… Violence, Oc, Slightly OOC Tsuna, OCxTsuna, Cursing, Canon change and History of Vongola change-up.**

 **Neko: We changed up this from being an M to a T because I just didn't feel right making Kiseki having sex or anybody else having sex. Haha… That might change later thou.** **Also, If you read our Khr stories...Along with this newest creation and chapter 5 of An Angel Falling, we would like you to consider 2 different story ideas. Vote for your favorite on the poll!  
**

 **1) What if all the characters for KHR were just actors? What if Tsuna and the cast were different outside of the film. (Main character: Tsuna)**

 **2) It was all a dream. Living with the black order was a dream, but not the people her dreamed about. (Main character: Allen)**

 _ **That stupid moment when…  
You're watching an anime and your mom and stepdad  
compair you, your friends and sisters  
to the characters and start laughing over stupid stuff…**_

* * *

~Kiseki's POV~

A few weeks later, everybody was still talking about the festival. I kept getting asked by the Music Club to join along with the girl who was in the maid costume.

In the end, we had stayed to watch her sing Primadonna Girl and then a guy ask her to go out with him. Now they are the talk of the school, on top of the festival itself. I couldn't care less, too focused on the test coming up next week. Tsuna had yet to understand the topic we were on and I had to help him before and after school until he did.

This leads to now, as I glare at him for the eight time this afternoon. I knew he wasn't paying attention. It was all thanks to the 'school idol'. Yea, she was cute, but ever since she ran into Tsuna and began to talk to him… He's been gaga over her.

"Tsuna! Pay attention!" I snap, causing him to jump. He looks at me and then the page I was holding in my hand.

I had just gone over the belief for Egyptian Rulers and he hadn't payed attention once again. This test was over the Egyptian times and rules until the last Pharaoh ruled in 30 BCE. Sighing, I turn the page over to the back, and begin to write.

"Follow me this time Tsuna. You need to remember this for the test on Thursday." I say calmly, looking up to make sure he starts writing with me.

Even though I snap at him, Tsuna couldn't focus, and I finally give up. Giving out a groan of annoyance, I just keep writing down my notes, careful to add any detail I might have to remember later on.

After I've finished two whole pages, I snatch up Tsuna's page and copy the notes over to his sheet. I then stand up and leave the room. Stomping down the stairs, I run into Nana. She looks at me and gives me a sympathetic look, motioning towards the couch.

Thankful, I take a seat and relax against the back. Nana joins me after a minute, her body sinking in the plush cushions. I look over to her and then glance upstairs, where Tsuna still was.

"What's the problem, Kiseki?" She asks, concern lacing throughout her voice.

"Tsuna." I reply simply. At her confused look, I decide to explain further. "He's obsessed with this girl named Kyoko. They ran into each other and started to talk, and ever since, he's acted like a love sick puppy!"

I finish my sentence to hear Nana giggle. I send her a weak glare, trying not to be disrespectful, but fail. "What's so funny?"

"Ah, for a second, you almost sounded jealous. I never thought you'd sound jealous over Tsuna falling for another girl." She says, looking amused.

"What?!" I squeak, blushing wildly. Me and Tsuna? Together? "NO! Nononononono!"

I cover my face with a couch pillow, Ignoring the woman's laughter over my obvious distress. I keep mumbling 'no' into the pillow and Nana pats my head soothingly. Did I like Tsuna?

' _No! Stop right there! Nana got that all wrong! You're just annoyed because of Tsuna being all gaga. You do NOT like him like that!'_

But what about that time with the bacon? We both blushed and my heart picked up. I felt so embarrassed that I ran off. That's what caused our fight…

' _That's all! You'd be embarrassed if anybody did that! You weren't embarrassed just because it was Tsuna having a second kiss, but the fact that is was one at all! You. Do. Not. Like. Tsuna!'_

What about his birthday!? How about the festival? I was so happy he came to wish me luck and watched me sing! Plus, I felt my cheeks heat up when he hugged me!

' _You had nerves, and you felt relieved that your closest friend had faith in you! You don't remember having a family so having them watch you was your first personal experience. It isn't because you like him. You blush when Nana hugs you, so doesn't that mean you feel towards her to? No, that would be… Just no! Normal reactions! No feelings… NONE!'_

After my mental debate, I glance up from the pillow I had my face shoved in. Most people would call the way I thought weird, but it really helped when in deep thought. I say criss-cross indian style with the pillow in my lap. I had been bent over to where my torso laid flat and my head was face first into the little red pillow.

My arms fall from where they had crossed over my any physical contact to hit my head, legs, stomach, chest and lower area's. Nana is still watching me, more amused than ever and when I look at her, she winks.

"No, just no. I'm not crushing over nor in love with Tsuna." I start off. I see the flash of disappointment cross her eyes and I continue. "It's just, I care a lot for him and don't want him failing. Going gaga is stopping all my hard work from getting through to him."

Nana doesn't seem to really believe me, but I let it pass. Standing, I head to the kitchen, glancing at the clock to see that a few hours had passed since me and Tsuna had gotten home from school. We usually get out around 4:30pm so it never took long til dinner came up.

"I'm going to cook dinner! Did you have anything planned?" I turn to see her shake hre head and slanter over to the kitchen.

There, I reach into my pocket and grab my phone, going to my youtube and hitting one of my playlists. I had only a few, and they were basic. There was a playlist for anything related to Creepypasta's, these horror stories online. Another one for all anime related, though there was also two just for specific anime's.

The last two on my playlist were my songs. One was for Nightcore, which is songs altered with a higher tune, beat and pitch. Nightcore has different versions that are Knightcore: Male Nightcore, Anticore: The opposite effect of Nightcore, and Dubcore: Dubstep mixed into a nightcored song.

The last playlist was just regular songs that haven't been altered more that maybe one or two being put in dubstep. Like I said, simple playlists. I turn on my regular playlist and grin from ear to ear as he first song plays.

" _Yea, you could be the greatest,_

 _you can be the best,_

 _You can be the King-kong banging_

 _on your chest._

 _You can beat the world, you can beat the war_

 _You can talk to God, go banging on his door."_

I nod my head to the beat, lightly humming as it plays throughout the kitchen. I grab a bag of ground meat, sauce and noodles. It was a meal I liked to have every once and awhile even though it wasn't the normal Japanese cuisine.

" _You can throw your hands up,_

 _You can beat the clock_

 _You can move a mountain,_

 _You can break rocks._

 _You can be a master, don't wait for luck_

 _Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself…"_

I jump in as it turns to the chorus. I slightly notice Tsuna as he enters due to the light tapping that I heard in that direction before seeing him. Tsuna jumps into the song, this being one of his favorites. He told me that it helps him feel better and helps him get through all the bullies.

" _Standing in the hall of fame!_

 _And the world's gonna know your name!_

 _Cos you burn with the brightest flame!_

 _And the world's gonna know your name!_

 _And you'll find you'll be on the walls_

 _in the Hall of fame!"_

I grin as I begin to make dinner, an Italian meal called Spaghetti. I turn on the meat and season it before turning to Tsuna. He sings the next verse by himself with a voice I envy. He had great control over his voice. He could hit really low or really high notes. Most of the time Tsuna talks like her does cause he thinks his 'real voice' is to low.

" _And the world's gonna know your name!_

 _And you'll find you'll be on the walls_

 _in the Hall of fame!"_

I stir the meat as we finish the song. It then changes to one that sounds kinda cute, weird and like a broken love song. The music plays, the guitar plays for only a few seconds before the singer pops up with a melodic tune. Tsuna makes it sound much better as he sings along, knowing this song way more that I do.

" _I thought that I'd been,_

 _hurt before,_

 _But no one's ever left me,_

 _quite this sore._

 _Your words cut deeper_

 _than a knife._

 _Now I need someone to_

 _breath me back to life."_

I sway slightly as I open up each jar of tomato sauce, pouring them into a big pot for later use when I put the meat in it. The beat suddenly picks up and I add in as the second voice that sings the song, more confident about this part than the beginning.

" _Got a feeling that I'm_

 _going under,_

 _But I know that I'll_

 _make it out alive._

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _and move on."_

I know I can't do any good if I ever considered having a singing contest against the boy, but together me and Tsuna balanced each other out. Nana has appeared with a camera in her hand and I smile and wave at her as we break out into song.

" _You watch me bleed_

 _until I can't breath!_

 _I'm shaking_

 _falling onto my knees!_

 _And now that I'm without_

 _you're kisses,_

 _I'll be needing stitches!_

 _Tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching,_

 _begging you to come help._

 _And now that I'm without_

 _your kisses,_

 _I'll be needing stitches!"_

Tsuna either doesn't notice his mom recording us or really doesn't care. We keep singing and dance around the kitchen while we wait for the food to cook. It was days like this that really made me happy to be alive.

" _Just like a moth drawn_

 _to a flame,_

 _You lured me in_

 _I couldn't sense the pain._

 _Your bitter heart cold_

 _to the touch,_

 _Now I'm gonna reap_

 _what I sow._

 _I'm left seeing red_

 _on my own."_

I stop dancing since the meat starts to sizzle. I then mix it around, before putting it into the red sauce next to it. I grab a pinch of sugar since it helps to get rid of the acid which is actually really bad for somebody to eat. I still sing though, and I swear I hear his mom humming.

" _Got a feeling that I'm_

 _going under,_

 _But I know that I'll_

 _make it out alive._

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _and move on."_

Once again the song plays the same part and me and Tsuna's voices mix throughout the room. We are grinning ear to ear as we keep at the song, eliciting an applause from Nana once we finish.

" _You watch me bleed_

 _until I can't breath!_

 _I'm shaking_

 _falling onto my knees!_

 _And now that I'm without_

 _you're kisses,_

 _I'll be needing stitches!_

 _Tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching,_

 _begging you to come help._

 _And now that I'm without_

 _your kisses,_

 _I'll be needing stitches!"_

…

" _Needle and the thread_

 _got to get you outta my head_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _gonna wind up dead [x4]_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _got to get you outta my head_

 _Got to get you outta my head!"_

…

" _(You watch me)_

 _You watch me bleed_

 _until I can't breath!_

 _I'm shaking_

 _falling onto my knees!_

 _(falling onto my knees)_

 _And now that I'm without_

 _you're kisses,_

 _I'll be needing stitches!_

 _(I'll be needing stitches)_

 _Tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching,_

 _begging you to come help._

 _(begging baby please!)_

 _(and now that)_

 _And now that I'm without_

 _your kisses,_

 _I'll be needing stitches!_

 _(and now that)_

 _And now that I'm without_

 _your kisses,_

 _I'll be needing stitches!"_

We keep letting the music play even though Nana turns off her camera and heads out to the living room. Nana was probably saving the footage on her laptop. I asked her to do that so I could have her send it to me.

I turn on the noodle and sit at the table, needing to catch my breath. Tsuna joins me and we look at each other smiling. Even though we were together 24/7 almost, we didn't really get to do things like this often.

It's not that we never have time, cause we have plenty. This was just one of those type of things you had to let happen on their own. Home video's and happy memories aren't something you plan to do. Even if you plan a trip to the beach, and bring a camera, what happens to make it memorable and what you do manage to catch.

"Hey Kiseki?" I hear Tsuna say, bringing me out of my reverie. I look up to let him know he has my attention. "You know Kyoko, right"

"Of course I do Tsuna, she's the school idol. Rumor is that I would have taken her place almost eight months ago but I scared everybody off." I state like it didn't bother me, when in truth I really didn't want to talk about her with Tsuna. Not if I was right on where this was headed. "So, whaddaya need about her? She do something to hurt you?"

It was something I always asked, no matter the person just because Tsuna still had those idiots who tried to mess with him. Tsuna would then mention them to me, and I would deal with him. It was only thanks to Tsuna telling me not to kill him did Mochida get out of my wrath alive.

I got wind about him pushing Tsuna down the stairs, making Tsuna fracture a wrist and sprain an ankle. I was so pissed off that the next day, I didn't kill him, but I did give him _everything_ he deserved for what he did. A fractured ankle and broken wrist along with a bruise in every place there was one on Tsuna.

Nobody could prove it was me though cause there was no evidence about it and I made sure Mochida really didn't remember much besides the warning to stay away from the small brunette. I laughed so hard when Tsuna found out just what I did and started referring to me as 'Savior-San' to his bullies whenever they wanted to mess with him.

"No! Not that! It's...Well, um…" I see his cheeks tinge pink that lets me get the answer I need. Holding up my hand, I signal him to go no further.

"I understand Tsuna. You like her. I kinda caught on when you started going gaga during our study sessions over her." I state blantly, making that pink taint turn into a crimson hue. "But, why are you talking to me about it?"

That really was the question I wanted to know. I was his best friend, yes, but we really didn't talk about crushes. I teased Tsuna about all the bullying since half of the student body that does it is either stupid who think he's a cute girl or just swing that way.

"You see, I… I…" He looks down as e rushed out the rest of his sentence.

"Iwashopingyouwouldtalktoherbecauseyouareagirlandcanbecomeherfriendandstufflikethat" I blink slowly a few times, trying to understand what he said. ' _Idaho peeing tall herbs because urinals can't interfere stuff like that?'_

"What? I ask, thoroughly lost. I thought we were talking about Kyoko, not urinals in Idaho. "I think I _really_ heard that wrong. That or you jumped to Urinals from Kyoko…"

Once again Tsuna blushes before taking a deep breath. "That's n-not what I said. I was wondering, Kiseki… If you would talk to her because you are a girl and can become her friend and stuff like that…"

Oh… _Oh!_

I feel myself blush at the huge misunderstanding and look down. Then I replay his request in my head and look at him incredulously. "But I don't even know her!"

"Please Kiseki! J-just talk to her! I promise I won't push! Please!" Tsuna stands up and bows as he begs in front of me.

Sliding back on my chair, I groan as I think it over. After a minute, I let a sigh escape my mouth as I agree to this. Tsuna automatically starts to hug me like crazy and I begin to lose precious air. I start to smack him away from me until he lets go and I greedily drink in the air around me.

"Don't. Do. That. Again!" I gasp out. Tsuna just grins slightly guiltily and I shoot up as I remember the noodles. I run over to them and thank whoever is up there that they came out perfect. "Dinner time!"

Tsuna sets the plates as Nana enters the room and helps serve everything. We then sit down and begin to eat, saying our thanks over the meal. It wasn't the best, not even close, but it satisfied my hunger and still tasted decent. Soon I'm saying goodbye as I head over to my house, planning on how I was going to talk to Kyoko of all people, let alone be her friend.

* * *

 **Neko: DONE! Word count, Page count NOW!**

 **Okami: 7 pages and 3185 words! More than last chapter!**

 **Neko: WOOOOOOP!**

 **Fuyu: I'm amazed. Not even a full month has passed and you've managed. Just don't let this get to your hea-**

 **Neko: WOOOOOOOOOP**

 **Koinu: Awe, let her have her fun Fuyu. Anyways… To the readers we all know is there… Please check the Poll, Follow, Favorite and Review! It really helps boost Neko's writing skills**

 **Neko: Woooooo!*happy dance***

 **Okami: and apparently her ego**

 **Fuyu: *cough* Not that she had one to begin with…*cough***

 **Neko: Hey!**

 **Okami: *H5's Fuyu* High 5! That was brilliant!**

 **Neko: Jerks… Anyways! See you guys later! Bye-bee!**

 **First song: Hall of Fame, The Script feat. will.**

 **watch?v=jukv9Q1eR2g &list=PLIz97nDRyMxijV-gffTHsfmNIe3oSKFdi&index=1**

 **Second song: Stitches, Shawn Mendes**

 **watch?v=A4KMui4f8Es &list=PLIz97nDRyMxijV-gffTHsfmNIe3oSKFdi&index=2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Neko: *let's head fall to table* I swore, after Xmas, I was going to do a timeskip! I swore it!**

 **Fuyu: Why Neko?**

 **Neko: This is moving to slow! Gosh.. I know I want this to be a long story.. But I want them to already meet Yamamoto! Gosh!**

 **Okami: You're impatient!**

 **Neko: I don't care! I have a really really good idea and I CAN'T do it until after they meet Yama-chan!**

 **Fuyu: Did you just say Ya-**

 **Okami: Yama-chan!? Realy?**

 **Neko: Oh hush you two! It's a good idea.. to me at least.. now.. I forgot to welcome our readers! Hello you guys! I'm back with the 6th chapter of La notte e Cielo! Sorry I didn't do Thanksgiving! As you already know, something happened to mine and Okamie's brother. He is doing so much better, having come home at the beginning of the week! (Jan, 10th. 2016)**

 **Koinu: We are so happy he is home! We know it's only been a month but he's healed so quickly! Thank you all for your support! We love your reviews (guests and regular readers) on our stories!**

 **Neko: Yes, Thank you oh-so much! NoW, why don't we get to the story you've all been patiently waiting for?**

 **Fuyu: Just saying that Airashi Neko doesn't own KHR.. thou why we have to do the disclaimers should be explained because you know what? We are on a fanfiction site! Obviously meaning that we are making stories because we are fans… and that we don't own the story!**

 **Neko: The warnings are: Violence, Oc, Slightly OOC Tsuna, OCxTsuna, Cursing, Canon change and History of Vongola change-up.**

 _ **That awkward moment when…**_  
 _ **You start laughing at a comical moment**_  
 _ **and you see everybody staring at you**_  
 _ **because it sounded like you started laughing when you're mom**_  
 _ **said that the fridge smell like something died.**_

* * *

~Kiseki's POV~

"Hi Kyoko-chan!" I say in a falsely cheery voice. The little orange haired teen turns to me with a bright smile on her face. Just like Tsuna had asked, I started talking to the girl a week ago, and she latched onto me like a leech.

"Hey Kiseki-chan!" She replies, sounding equally cheery. The real difference was she was happy to see me, while I on the other hand wanted to hang out with somebody who was my real friend. Not somebody I was trying to hook up with my best friend.

Only a week, that's how long we've known each other, and I've been invited to more cake shops then I thought were in Namimori. Me and Hana, best friend of Kyoko, hit a sour note when we first met. I thought that meeting her would cause a dent in my plans. It caused the opposite, actually. Hana started to talk to me more about things that entertained the both of us instead of the constant and unending flow of girlyness from Kyoko.

We mostly talk about english, since I can't stand history nor math. Another subject was, surprisingly, helping me find my family and my memories. Hana would read about memory loss and people with the same last name as me. Then we would work together and try to get me to remember a face, or _something_ from before I woke up.

"How was the dance last night?" I ask her, trying to sound curious. Last night the school had a winter dance. Kyoko had been going on for ages about not wanting to go with any of the boys who asked her because all they wanted to do was get in her pants.

Being brilliant, I offered Tsuna. At first she had been shocked, almost asking me why she would go out with dame-Tsuna. Then she remembered that Tsuna is my best friend, so she fixed herself and had me to explain why I thought he would be a good choice. I explained that Tsuna, being the only person who doesn't think about sex or who wouldn't waist going to the dance with her by flirting with other chick, would be ideal.

She didn't seem very into the idea until I mentioned that I had been teaching him how to be a gentleman and it was either him or Mochida, who was well know for screwing girls then leaving them after a while.

Kyoko jumped to Tsuna and I knew I had her hooked. I then told her I would tell Tsuna that she wanted to go with her, and vala! Tsuna asked Kyoko to the dance, albit shy and stuttering, and she agreed. I worked hard to find Tsuna something to wear, making sure he could dance without flaw, and be the best gentlemen without a screw up.

"Oh I have to thank you! Tsuna-kun was amazing! You did such a great job!" She praised. I waved it off, telling her somebody had to. "No no! Really! He even told me he likes me! Can you believe that? He told me he thought I was pretty and he liked my personality!"

To that, I freeze and turn to her. I didn't see Tsuna after the dance because for one, I didn't go. The second reason was because I had homework and stayed at my house. I saw him come home alone so I didn't know what happened, but he looked happy.

"What?" I say, shock leaking truthfully into my voice. Tsuna… Tsuna actually told her? My brain takes a while to process this and while it does I try to focus on what the chattery and bouncy girl was saying about my friend.

"Yes! I thought he wanted to have sex with me so I freaked out, then I remembered you mentioning how why he was around girls he liked. That's when it came to me!" She says turning to me, "Tsuna actually liked me for a while! Then I started to talk to him about it and he told me that if I don't like him it's okay because he'll wait for me. And if I still don't care for him and find somebody else, he'll wish us a happy life and move on! That was so sweet of him!"

I start getting a headache from her rambling. I just wanted to hear if my job was done. Obviously most of it was.. but my goal was to get them together.

"Oh Kiseki! I told him I didn't know! Then Hana, who showed up surprisingly, told me that with the way you have told us about his kindness and how he's not forcefully, I should go with it!" She chirps before hugging me. "Thank you Kiseki! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be dating!"

There it was. My heart throbs when she says 'dating' in such a sickeningly happy voice. I want to gag. Not because they we're dating, but because I knew I was the cause. Because I told, no promised, Tsuna that I would get them together. Honestly, I never thought it would happen. I thought they would just stay friends. Tsuna was to afraid to tell anybody how he felt.

I awkwardly hug her back before going to walk again. We were at the parting of our streets, so with an enthusiastic wave good-bye, Kyoko leaves me. I couldn't think straight. They were dating. I was the cause of it. Shouldn't I be happy? Then why was I so angry at myself?

I don't notice the wall in front of me until I've ran into it, hitting my head hard on the concrete. Tears spring to my eye from the pain and I look around to make sure nobody saw me. I turn around the corner and begin on my way home. As soon as I'm there I just sit on my couch. I don't know how long I am going over my thoughts, but I am snapped out of my daze when I hear a knocking at my door.

"Hello?" I ask, opening the door. I am shocked to see the sun is setting, and even more so to see Tsuna standing in front of me. His smile fades as he sees me.

"Are you okay Kiseki" He asked, sounding concerned. I raise an eyebrow confused. I open up the door for him to come in before quizzing him. "What do you mean?"

"You are crying" He say, looking at me, warm brown eyes worried. I bite my lip, not knowing what to tell him. How do you tell your best friend that you're mad at yourself because you helped him get the girl of his dreams to be his girlfriend?

Easy, you lie.

I don't like lying to Tsuna, and I only do it when I've had a bad vision or I'm angry at him. Every time I regretted it later, but I didn't feel like the pity or fights. Leading Tsuna I sit with him on the couch, muttering "Nothing" to him.

He looks like he didn't believe it and rolls his eyes. "Kiseki, you don't cry for no reason. Why. Are. You. Crying?"

His tone really doesn't leave room for lies, but I couldn't find the right words to explain to him. I hated Kyoko, and now hated myself because she was dating him all because a month ago. All because I told him I would get them together, and didn't break a promise.

Kyoko is a nice girl, but she never showed interest in Tsuna. She called him dame-Tsuna when she thought I couldn't hear and acted like she ruled the school. No, just the slutty half of the student population. The girl's got everybody around her finger and acts like she's oblivious to that fact. But you see, the way her eye glint when she knows she's getting what she wants, or how her eyes can dry up in a second after she's been crying… things like that tipped me off.

"I… I had a dream Tsuna. I came home and had a dream. I don't know if it was a vision... but you die in it Tsuna. When I woke up I was alone so I was scared. I'm better now, but I am still shaken." I say, sniffling and looking at him.

I see my silver/blue eyes reflected in his caramel brown eyes. Tsuna sighs and my reflection is cut off at his eyelids close. When they open he has regained his happiness and seems to have bought my story. I feel regret ping at my heart, but ignore it.

"Oh.. Well… I've got something to cheer you up!" He says in a cheery tune. I tilt my head to the side in confusion and his smile only gets bigger. "I want to thank you! Kyoko agreed to go out with me!"

I force a smile on my face and bounce slightly, something that was once pointed out to me when I am happy or excited. "I know! Kyoko told me! I am so happy! I didn't think you were going to do it during the dance!" ' _Or ever…'_

I lean over to him and hug him. When I let go, I stand up and go over to my kitchen. Reaching in a cabinet and grab some popcorn before putting it in a bowl. I place the bowl of popcorn in the microwave before grabbing some soda and re-joining Tsuna.

"I think tonight we should celebrate" I say, handing Tsuna a orange fanta, opening my cream soda.

"Why" He asks, watching me while I turn on my T.V and pop in a movie while bringing out some games. "Is there something I'm missing?"

I laugh and leave the room shaking my head before grabbing ⅕ of my candy stash _(which btw, Tsuna has yet to find...hehehe)_ and walk into my kitchen, pouring the sweats into a bowl. I hear the popcorn go off and grab it before bringing the snacks, with a few more drinks into the living room and turn back to Tsuna, who still looks confused.

"You got a girlfriend last night, and you took a step to courage. Now, I do expect you to use that same courage from now on when meeting new people…" I say thoughtfully before bringing out a smile, this time real. Tsuna deserved this, having the person he loved.

"Oh. Thanks, Ki-chan" He says, grabbing a handful of popcorn as I playfully scowl at the nickname. Smirking, I reply with his nickname back at him, "Oh you are welcome Tsu-chan~"

At the same time, we glance at each other and burst out laughing at our light teasing. We begin talking about little things, like test and plans for the rest of the weekend before Tsuna offers to watch a movie. I agree and pull out my three favorite movies; Zombieland, Shadowhunters: City of Bones and Now You See Me. Tsuna turns down Shadowhunters, claiming to hate the actors used since they didn't fit the roll for the story. I agree with him, scrunching my nose up as I place it back on the shelf with Now You See Me.

"Why Zombieland, Kiseki? You know I'm not big on horror films." Tsuna quizzes me, popping open the can of orange fanta. I roll my eyes and pull out my phone, scrolling through the contats before I finds Nana's number. "Stop being a baby, and Zombieland isn't scary at all. Kyoko watched it and she's almost as much as a cry baby as you."

Tsuna looks offended but says nothing, choosing to watch the commercials for others movies. While they are playing, I press the call button and wait for Nana to pick up her cell phone. Once she answers, I let her know that Tsuna will either be late or sleeping over tonight. She sounds fine with it, reminding me not to stay up to late and to go to school early. Her final message was to Tsuna, wishing him good dreams and her love.

Hanging up the phone I relay the message to him before taking a seat right next to him, pulling a thin blanket from the top of the couch. I wrap it around my shoulders before watching the movie. I watch as the main characters get together and go to Hollywood. There they meet a famous actor who also ends up being killed because he was a moron and decided to use Zombie make-up during the apocalypse. They end up finally at a amusement park where they fight off a giant herd of Zombies, working together and two of three main characters falling in love.

Tsuna watches with rapt attention at the screen, grabbing snacks here and there as the movie progresses. We don't talk much until the movie is over, taking turns going to the bathroom and re-filling the snacks before Tsuna pulls out Inside Out. I roll my eyes at him as he inserts the dick to the CD Player.

"Really Tsuna?" I ask while sitting down on the couch. Tsuna joins me shortly as the commercials starts and looks at me weirdly. "What Kiseki? It's nice as simple. Plus we need something not action packed so we can actually sleep tonight."

Sighing I agree with him before turning my attention to the screen. Inside Out isn't a bad movie, just not one I would honestly watch myself on a regular basis. I watch as Joy and Sadness get sucked into the tube and try to find their way back to HQ. Around the time they meet up with Bing-Bong I start to feel tired and lean into Tsuna.

Tsuna glances at me shortly before flicking his eyes back to the movie and leaning his head on mine. I take that as permission and make sure I am comfy on his shoulder before closing my eyes and letting myself drift off.

The last thing I remember seeing is them destroying a house of cards before darkness takes over me and I start to dream. I dream of faceless people surrounding me, the only person I know being there is Tsuna. Children and adults are there, along with people who look around my age. I don't know who they are, but I get a strange warmth from them as I dream about them surrounding me and Tsuna, one word sticking out like neon pink on black.

 _"Family"_

* * *

 **Neko: That… That was shorter than I wanted it to be. I mean, we haven't posted in a month and I wanted to have a good comeback since this is the first chapter we'll be posting since the A.N sent on all the stories.**

 **Koinu: It's still five pages Neko, so it's not too bad. Think positive and stop being such a pessimist all the time.**

 **Fuyu: Koinu is right, Neko. You need to be happy it's not been longer than a month. Think about it! Even without a good excuse you've taken 2-3 months to post one chapter! At least you're posting relatively early for what's happened!**

 **Neko: I kinda feel insulted, Fuyu… *goes to mushroom corner.***

 **Koinu: Fuyu, that's not how I ment that and you know it. Ugg. Now Neko feels insulted and is moping!**

 **Fuyu: I'm sorry okay! Neko, I didn't mean to insult you and your posting skills!**

 **Neko: But you did..**

 **Fuyu: I didn- oh whatever. Thank you guys for reading La notte e Cielo! Please review, follow and favorite! Bye!**

 **Neko: Bye-bee**


	7. Q&A

**Neko: Hello to my lovely lovely readers! How are you on this beautiful March night? Unless... it;s morning, evening or noon! The questions still stands!**

 **Fuyu: First off, we want to thank two people for reviewing on Neko's Story. We didn't think a lot of people liked it, and even though we asked for feedback, we got none… Well, until you both did, but that's besides the po-**

 **Okami: What Fuyu is trying to say is, Thank you. Thank you to Guest:** **Kyoooooshi and User: NindyNC!**

 **Neko: Honestly, I was considering calling it quits a while back, during the widespread hiatus throughout all of our stories. I wasn't sure if it was good or not, but I told myself 'what the hell' and now I've got my first 2 reviews on this story…**

 **Koinu: Now, lets get to the whole point of this chapter!**

 **Neko: The Q &A Chapter! We'll be having this chapter every 6 chapters, hopefully, so if you have any questions please PM us or put them in your review! I promise that I read every Review put on my stories, and I also manage the PM's so no worries about me not seeing yours. **

**Fuyu: Now, we know there are only 2 reviews on this story, but we've come together and come up with some that will help explain the story and how we plan to progress it.**

 **This is questions**

 _ **This is our answers**_

 _This is inserts from the story_

 **In chapter 1, Kiseki talks about a white room, plus numerous questions. And what about the black flame?**

 _ **This part of the story can be confusing considering the fact that it was an intro and Neko didn't go very far into explaining what this meant. As stated in the the story, Kiseki wakes up after having a 'dream'. This dream is a white room with the 7 flames we are all familiar with, and then an 8th flame. it's a black flame. This flame is very important to the story and will help to answer many questions from readers and characters alike.**_

 _ **Now, in this dream Kiseki has questions of her existence or who she even was she the started the dream. These questions are mentioned to be answered in the first paragraph… but with the answers came more and more questions.**_

 _I remember two voices. One arising from the Black flame, while the other came from the Orange one. I let them speak the few words they had to say, and my questions were answered. The problem was, new ones arose_.

 _ **We can't say much because it'll reviel much about the story, but we'll tell you two small thing about the Black Flame. The first, is its name. Going along with the name of the story, this is the Night Sky flame. The opposite of the Sky flame, yet similar all the same. The second is that Kiseki wealds this flame. We give off a hint concerning this in chapter…**_

 _My ears hardly register two gunshots as I feel a slight breeze and watch myself hop of the roof, my eyes tinted black. This caused my eyes to be silver with black highlights instead of silver with blue highlights._

 **Why does Kiseki get so protective over Tsuna so early in the story?**

 _ **This is a question that we cannot answer ourselves. The best we could tell you was it has something to do with her flame. Just like how Tsuna's elements, she is drawn to Tsuna… But yet, it's also different. In this story, the Night Flame having almost equal powers to the Sky Flame. We promise that the Night Flame will be explained in due time… and hopefully questions like this will be avoided.**_

 **How are you going to make this all fit into Reborn meeting them and everybody re-calling Tsuna 'dame'? In the 2nd chapter she says 'In the short time that has passed, people have stopped calling Tsuna 'dame'.'**

 _ **To be honest, Neko hasn't really thought that one out. She's either planning on the 2 having a big fight, Kiseki disappearing for a while and reappearing or Reborn just using Tsuna's past grades to badger him to not return to his failure. Any idea's would be appreciated and taken note of, even if they aren't used.**_

 **In chapter 2, that was that whole thing about the indirect kiss? Also, why does this lead to the argument in that fills up most of chapter 3?**

 _ **In Japan, if you drink or eat after eat other it's considered an indirect kiss. Kiseki ate part of the bacon before Tsuna did. The two realized it and Kiseki ran off in embarrassment. While running she is abruptly stopped by a vision.**_

 _ **Now, in the past 6 months Kiseki and Tsuna have gotten unbelievably close. Even so, Kiseki keeps to herself whenever she is feeling negative feelings (As pointed out in chapter 6/7 when she goes home alone to cry to herself and stops and keeps her feelings inside when he visits) like fear, hate, sadness or anger. Tsuna, noticing this gets angry because she is always ready to jump in and help but hides from any.**_

 _ **Now, after the vision, Kiseki passes out from hurting her head when Tsuna saved her from being hit. When she awakes, that;s when the argument happens. Tsuna points out bravely that she's been keeping it all to herself and that it wasn't good. Kiseki admits to herself she didn't think telling her problems would be good. Along with that, she suddenly realizes that she was to confused with all the emotions that she had been pushing down. She breaks down crying and the matter is dropped so Tsuna can comfort her, most likely knowing his point got through.**_

 **What kind of personality is Kiseki supposed to have?**

 _ **That's a tough one. Like mentioned in the first chapter, she is based off of us from Tamashi Shimai. She has a evil and sadistic side, a nice and sensitive side, a invertive and shy side, a playful and mischievous side and lastly she has a wide variety of talents and mixes her traits.**_

 _ **Sometimes she'll be secretive and others she'll be overly open. Neko wants Kiseki to be basically a bold introvert. She doesn't really assert herself unless when needed or to please friends and family. Kiseki will stand up for what she believes in, even when proven wrong, but will give in if it's called for.**_

 _ **Some of her different traits from previous chapters are shown below (Found in chapters 1-2):**_

 _"Sorry!" We call out once again in sync. This causes me to crack a smile and giggle. I and up and dust off my skirt before reaching out to help._

 _Squeezing his hand with my own, I look at the class and smile. It wasn't a pleasant one either. It was more of a 'Keep it up and you'll die' look._

 _You're NOT dame!_

 _My life is simple and easy. Its how I like it._

 _'W-w-we... Oh my gawsh! We did not just- Oh god we did! Me and Tsuna just had a indirect kiss!' These thoughts run through my head, not helping me try and force the blush away._

 **Why does Kiseki agree to helping Tsuna out with Kyoko?**

 _ **Simple. Kiseki didn't want to be a bad friend. She doesn't necessarily hate the girl, but she doesn't like Kyoko. As stated in the story, Kiseki finds her personality false and she thinks Kyoko only does it for her own gain.**_

 _ **Tsuna, on the other hand, claims to be in love with Kyoko. Kiseki, not wanting to ruin their friendship by stopping him in his pursuit of love, decided that Tsuna has no chance with the girl and helps him. This proves wrong later in chapter 6/7 when behold, Tsuna got the girl~**_

 **Why Does Kiseki get mad about KyokoXTsuna?**

 _ **Easy, the answer is in the story. She honestly doesn't know. We are planning on TsunaXOC… and are most likely going to put it KisekiXTsuna. Don't get excited though because we aren't sure of doing that… Basically she gets mad because she doesn't like Kyoko and never planned for it to happen.**_

 **Neko: I hope this answered anything you might be thinking about or cleared up anything that seemed confusing.**

 **Fuyu: WE hope you enjoy reading the next chapters as they come out! Please follow & favorite both the story and us!**

 **Okami: Arrivederci~**

 **Neko: Bi-bee**


	8. Updates, lets talks guys

**Cinnamon: Hello! This is a update for all stories currently being worked on under me, or as a joint story i am personally involved with. If You are seeing this, then yay1 This means I've chosen to start up writing again.**

 **Nutmeg: All who have read her stories by now should know I've never written a story on this account.. Though I have used other sites to write stories and fanfiction… Anyways! Here Cinnamon will be answering your most likely many questions! If you have anymore than what has been posted, please direct them into a comment or a PM. We will be sure to update with chapter with new news or answers as they arrive.**

 **Cinnamon:: Exactly. Thank you Nutmeg. I know we can't get everyone's questions on here, but I hope we answer some with this first chapter update. If you want to make sure you don't miss any, and are excited to know when this story will be updated, make sure to favorite and follow the story and us! To know the status of the story and it's progress, look for the title's name under the underlined status's and read the description for whats going on for that particular story. Some stories may be under more than one status, so don't worry if you see it more than once.**

* * *

 **HIATUS**

 _ **The Forgotten Story:** No current first chapter. It is being worked on, trust me. Me and my fellow writer (who is working with me on this shared project) are just really busyand I need to complete my other stories before we put this up. I am truly sorry.  
_

 _ ** **To agori pou pethae:****_ _This story was originally supposed to stay a 1-shot. Due to people asking me to continue, I am planning on it, but I need some time to write a few chapters, along with finishing._

 ** **UNDER ADOTION****

 _ **A Angel Falling:** An author named K1a is adopting this story. Once the first chapter has been posted on their account, the story will officially be adopted. I'll, though, be keeping the story up on my account with the words_ **discontinued** _and_ **adopted** _so people know I don't hold any more rights than the chapters posted on my own account. There is also changed going to be happening to the story. Some major and some of the major things include a plot change. the main plot will basically stay the same, but there will be a lot of changes, since K1a is now taking charge. I couldn't get my vision across when I started this story at 14. Now that I'm older, I just can't... find the will to keep writing this. I'd end up burning myself out before hand and you beautiful people would end up getting a bad story. I'm also, with the permission of K1a, am keeping this story up so I can give you lovelies updates on this story. So... So worries, you will know whats going on without being left in the dark._

 _ **What Happened To Us?:** This story is something Milkyway/Koinu has found she can't keep writing. She tried, honestly. She just couldn't keep it and would have deleted it without persuasion from me, Cinnamon. Now, it is under adoption, so PM us to talk about adopting it.  
_

 **UNDER REVISION**  


 _ **I'll See You Soon:** Yes, I know this story is complete, but I'm not happy with how I made it turn out, so I want to do a full sweep edit and change stuff.  
_

 _ ** **La notte e Cielo:****_ _This story is not complete, but under revision due to many mess ups from my past self. That, and I want to make more things clear and less jumbled up, since my mind was in a twisted place when writing this so I couldn't really put what I wanted down while making sense.  
_

 _ ** ** **The Scarred Trilogy: Mind:******_ _This story is not complete, but under revision due to many mess ups from my past self. That, and I want to make more things clear and less jumbled up, since my mind was in a twisted place when writing this so I couldn't really put what I wanted down while making sense._

 _ ** **To agori pou pethae:****_ _This story was originally supposed to stay a 1-shot. Due to people asking me to continu, I am planning on it, but I need some time to write a few chapters, along with finishing_

* * *

 **Cinnamon: Here I will answer any questions you loves have for me or any of the others. See you guys soon!  
**


End file.
